Toy
by Irish Charm
Summary: After a long absence a submissive gets a summons from his Mistress.


Looking over the mountain of charts sitting on my desk, I sighed knowing it would take at least an hour to finish my follow up notes. I had been in back-to-back surgeries all day, and this was the least favorite part of my job. I got back to work knowing the faster I got them done, the faster I could leave. An hour later as I was writing in my last chart, my phone buzzed alerting me that I had a voice mail. I quickly picked it up, hoping everything was okay at home.

**Opening my phone, the words splashed across the screen left me breathless. Be in ready and in position at 5:00pm. You are under my control for the following 18 hours. Do not keep me waiting!**

My erection sprung to life as my excitement grew to feverish levels. It has been so long since I heard those words spoken. I hadn't received a summons in almost a year, and I was more than ready to get things going again. My life was amazing. There was no way I could complain. While I have had a very fulfilling vanilla sex life, my need to be dominated has had to be put on hold. I was extremely grateful for the forces of nature allowing me this small offering.

Looking over at the clock, I noticed it was already 3:45. No matter how much I wanted to rush, I knew I had to devote all my attention to my charts. Fifteen minutes later, I picked up the stack of charts and walked them back to the nurses' station. I let the resident on duty know I was done and would be hitting the showers before heading out for the weekend. I quickly ran to my locker and grabbed the extra toiletry bag I kept in there just in case an opportunity like this presented itself.

My Mistress required I be shaven completely bare when I was under her care. While I always kept myself neatly trimmed, it was some work making myself presentable to her. Once I was done with my cleaning ritual, I threw on another pair of scrubs, knowing I would not be needing clothes anytime soon. Rushing to my small office, I grabbed my coat and bag and ran to my car.

At exactly 4:55, I pulled up outside the house. Leaving everything in the car, I rushed onto the porch and into the house. Quickly, I toed off my shoes while pulling my shirt over my head at the same time. Releasing my pants, I allowed them to fall to the ground while I folded my top. After retrieving my pants and socks off the floor, I folded them as well and placed everything on the entryway table. The memories of the one time I had forgotten to fold everything neatly and the 15 strokes I received with her rattan cane flooded my mind.

Dropping to my knees on the cold marble floor, I waited a minute to allow my body to adjust before I lowered myself into my waiting position. Laying here with my chest resting on my slightly parted knees, I allowed my mind to settle into my submissive persona. My mind switched over so that I could think only of what would please my Mistress. My body was no longer my own; it belonged to my Mistress. I worked to calm my breathing as I allowed myself to just feel all parts of my Mistress' body. I relished in the feel of my balls laying against the hard, cold floor, knowing I was doing this to please my Mistress. As the head of her cock laid hard and strong against the floor, I thought of all the ways I could please her with it if she so allowed. Arms tucked under myself and head resting on the hands, I held completely still as I waited.

Time was not lost to me; there was no relevance for me anymore. I would hold this position for hours or days if this was what Mistress so desired. I was so lost in channeling my submissiveness that the smack of Mistress' small hand to my ass made me jump slightly in surprise. I was frozen with fear that by breaking position so early, Mistress would find I was not worthy and dismiss me from her sight. It wouldn't be the first time I messed up and found myself standing in the corner with a red ass.

I was relieved to hear Mistress' dark chuckle, followed by five hard swats to the underside of my ass.

"Do not fret. I will allow this one little slip up. But know that the next time, I will not be so easy on you." The sound of her husky lust-filled voice had my already hard cock throbbing, I could feel the precum dripping out of my tip. The raking of Mistress' nails across my back sent chills with waves of pain and pleasure down my body. Her touch is unlike anything I have ever encountered before in my life, and I know it will never be this way with anyone else.

The feel of her leather covered foot pressing it's way between my parted thighs making my knees move further away from one another. Her pointed tipped boot nudges my balls and I have to stifle the moan that wants so badly to escape my lips. I resist with all my might as Mistress has not given me permission to speak. Which, if I am being honest, is probably a good thing, because I would be embarrassed if I already started begging her to allow me to cum.

The feeling of her hands all over my body as she inspected what was hers is my own utopia, and I can't wait until I am commanded to serve Mistress. Her hands grip my hair and my head is forcefully pulled up. Knowing what she wants, I raise myself as tall as I can get while still on my knees. Stretching myself tall, I lock my fingers together behind my head and take special care to keep my eyes down for she has not given me permission to raise them. I can feel her eyes as they examine my body, and I say a silent prayer she does not find any fault with my appearance. Mistress circles me and I can see she is wearing her knee high black leather boots. How I long to see the rest of her gorgeous body.

"Very good! I see that you haven't forgotten yourself in our absence of play. This pleases me very much." Her warm fingers wrap themselves under my chin, forcing my face to look at her. I am slightly disappointed that she did not raise my head slowly so that I could admire her. Mistress has a stern but playful look on her face, and it is obvious she knows where my thoughts were.

She raises her left hand and I can see my collar waiting to be placed around my neck. "This collar is a symbol of the honor, respect, and love that I have for you. If you choose to wear this, you are committing yourself to serve and obey my rule. I will always push your limits, but your happiness, health and well being are first and foremost. I will own your body, including your pleasure and pain. Your trust must be complete and honest, and we will use the red, yellow, and green safe word system. Do you accept my collar? You may answer."

"It will be my honor to wear your collar Mistress." As I once again lower my head so she may place my collar around my neck, I take my time to appreciate her glorious body. She is wearing a half leather corset with a midnight blue blouse underneath and a leather pleated skirt. I am unable to see what is underneath them but her long legs are bare with the exception of her boots. Her long mahogany locks are pulled back into a thick braid, and I wish that it was free so that I might feel it touch my naked body when she leans close. I feel the weight of the cool metal on my neck as she locks it in place. I raise my head and meet her simmering chocolate eyes as is tradition.

Mistress leans down once again and places a small kiss on the corner my lips. She grabs something off the table that I am unable to see, and the anticipation is driving me crazy with desire. I feel cool leather slap across my ass, and this time, I can't help the moan that escapes me. Mistress makes a disapproving noise and I know that I am going to be punished. She attaches a leash to the small o-ring on the front of my collar and yanks it forward gently. I fall onto my hands and knees and hang my head in shame.

"Come! I think a nice long spanking is just what you need to remind you of your place."

I know I should be worried about the pain about to be inflicted on my ass, but truthfully I was excited to once again be controlled by my Mistress. She has never gone easy on me; that is just not in her nature so I know that I will not be able to sit comfortably for some time.

Following behind Mistress, I am unsure of where we are going, Mistress no longer has a playroom, so there is no saying where exactly she is going to lead me. I can feel a slight anxiety creeping up but I push it down knowing that Mistress will not do anything to cause me serious or permanent damage. It doesn't matter where she wants me. I will do anything to please her. I have to trust her to know what my limits are and not overstep them.

Crawling behind her while being lead on a leash was a very humbling experience. I couldn't say that I liked it, but it didn't bother me enough to put it down as a hard limit. One night I had asked Mistress what the appeal of leading me around was, and she responded by telling me it was a real turn on for her to have such control over me. Well that was all I needed to hear to willingly submit to it. I will always do anything to please my Mistress. Being the kind Mistress that she is, I do not often find myself leashed; it is mainly used at clubs, parties, and of course, my punishments.

She leads me through the kitchen to the small apartment located on the other side. She walks away from me towards the middle of the spacious room. I am left on hands and knees waiting just inside the doorway, my head hung in shame. It has only an hour since our time together began and Mistress already has to punish me. I know that I am unworthy of her affection, and I am disappointed I have not been able to give her any pleasure.

"Come and lay yourself over my lap. It is time for the spanking that you so need." I move over to her as swiftly as I can while on all fours. I can now see that she has placed a ottoman in the center of the room with a low footstool being used as a table. I swallow loudly as I see the small leather paddle sitting alongside the flat wooden hairbrush. Those two choices of spanking implements were two of Mistress' favorites and two of my least. There was also a bottle of balm and a small bowl with a rag draped over it. Realizing that Mistress knew me so well, to know that at some point tonight I would need to be punished, puts me at ease. I know that I have not disappointed her too much.

Raising myself slightly, I lay myself across her carefully. She taps my hip letting me know she wants to shift my position. She guides my left leg so that it is slightly supported on the ottoman while the balls of my right foot stretch so that I may distribute my weight equally over Mistresses small lap.

My hard cock is painful underneath the weight of my body. But it is such sweet torture as it is also pressed against Mistresses smooth thigh. My balls are hanging down and I can feel the cool air across my sac, causing them to tighten. It is the most amazing pleasure and pain.

Once Mistress is satisfied with my position, I feel her hands roam my exposed ass. Her long graceful fingers start ghosting over my skin drawing patterns in my flesh. Then I feel her toy with the small indent at the top of my crack before she drags down my crack to my perineum. The feeling is so incredible that I almost forget that this is indeed a punishment.

"You are enjoying yourself a bit too much my pet. I think you need a little reminder that this is in fact a punishment." Her words are immediately put into action as she lands three sharp slaps to my exposed balls.

Without further delay, her small hands makes contact with the base of my left ass cheek. It is quickly followed by a series of slapping blows to alternative sides of my ass. There is no warm up, as is usually the case in a punishment. Her percussion is accurate as always as she moves her small hand from side to side hitting the exact same spot on each side, taking no mercy on my tender sit spots.

I tried not to think about how good the spanking felt on my cock. For with each upward stroke of her hand, my body shirted slightly causing my cock to rub gently on her leg. The pain of my spanking now revolved around the pleasure in my cock as my punishment raged on. I was harder than I have ever remembered being, and I could feel the stickiness off my precum as I glided over her lap.

The spanking continued and the pain was starting to overshadow the pleasure. I try my best to keep the position that she has so lovingly placed me in, but the pain is starting to become too much and I feel my body moving to avert Mistress' blows to another area. Her hand stops all movement and I know I am going to be in serious trouble.

"You will hold your position or I will add a stroke with the paddle for each time I have to stop. Do I make myself clear? You may answer."

"Yes Mistress. I am humbly sorry for my lack of control and beg you continue my punishment as you see fit."

She continues her blows at once, seemingly pleased with my words. It wasn't long before she abandoned the punishment to my lower ass and worked her way upwards. The blows were coming so fast now that I was unable to even keep count in my own head. I gave myself over completely to my punishment knowing that Mistress knew what was best. She knew what my body was capable of, and she would care for my every desire.

Suddenly the spanking stopped and I could feel her cool hand stroking my hot ass cheeks. I welcomed the reprieve and sighed as I felt her hands lovingly caress me. Her small hand reaches down and cups my balls in her hand, massaging them gently. Her small hand moves in between our bodies and I raise my hips slightly, putting me into a very awkward position.

All the discomfort in my back, thighs, and calves are completely worth it as she wraps her small hand into a fist over my cock. Mistress' hand pulls on my shaft before setting a steady rhythm. Enjoying the pleasure she is bestowing on me, I am taken off guard as she squeezes me painfully before removing her hand completely.

My mouth goes dry as I realize the situation I am now in. I am so close to orgasm that I could scream in frustration. But I soon realize this is the least of my worries as I feel the painful thwack of the paddle.

"You didn't really think that I was going to allow my naughty little toy an orgasm. You should know better than that." Tears spring to my eyes as the mind numbing pain overtakes me.

Thwack! Thwack! The paddle is making quick work over my tired ass. I have no idea how many strokes I will be receiving, but I know however many she chooses are well deserved. Thwack! Thawck!

"I had every intention of stopping at five, but because my naughty little toy was unable to stay still, he has earned himself two additional strokes. Now brace yourself because these will be the hardest of all."

Thawck! Mistress was not lying when she said that this would be worse. I could feel it when she had shifted herself slightly in order to get a better angle on my sit spot. Thawck!

I could feel Mistress drop the paddle to the floor and I felt her hand softly caress my back in a soothing manner. She was whispering how proud I had made her for taking my punishment so well. From time to time, her cool hand drifted down over my ass. My ragged breath was coming in pants as my body released the tension that had formed during my first real punishment in a year. Eventually my breathing slowed under her tender caresses. Once I was in control of myself, I felt Mistress move my upper body so that she could get up from under me. Mistress helped me to shift my position so I was kneeling over the ottoman.

My head was pillowed on my hands and my chest was resting comfortably on the ottoman. Suddenly I felt Mistress leaning herself over my head. As she worked the soothing balm into my ass, I could feel her full breasts graze my head when she reached lower on my ass. My ass was no longer on fire and the only thing I could think of was that I wanted to thank Mistress properly for taking such good care of me.

"Permission to speak Mistress." Her hands stilled and, for a moment, I thought she was going to deny my request. To my relief, she continued stroking my ass.

"I guess I can allow you this one liberty for being such a good little toy." I had hoped that she would grant me the privilege of looking into her beautiful face as I spoke, but she seemed in no hurry to stop what she was doing.

"Mistress, your humble toy would like the honor of showing you how grateful he is for his punishment."

I feel Mistress stand, taking the warmth away from me and I groan in protest, thinking I have displeased her with my words. But when her fingers lovingly caress my hair, I know that I have nothing to fear.

"Follow me!" are the only words that Mistress utters, but I swear they are the sweetest words to my ears. I hurry and push myself up from the ottoman. "You may stand."

I am internally grateful that she has allowed me this small liberty, I had not been looking forward to crawling with my sore ass. I winched slightly from the pain in my ass as I rose to my full height. But the pain is gone as quickly as it came, and I knew I was already on the road to recovery.

Walking two steps behind Mistress at all times, I take this rare opportunity to watch her body move. The tall boots she is wearing are doing wonders for her lower body. They are causing the muscles of her thighs and calves to tighten, making her shapely legs appear to go on forever. I watch with rapt attention and lust filled eyes as the boots also cause her to walk with an exaggerated sway of her hips. Her ass is firm, but still has a slight bounce to it that was quite obvious under the tight pleated leather skirt. Oh how I long to grab her hips and pull her ass hard into my erection, But I know that is impossible because she has not given me permission to touch her. Mistress has a clenched waist encased in soft leather, making her curves more dramatic. Her long braid was swaying across her lower back and with each pass, I could feel my cock tighten. How I longed to feel the tip of that braid caressing my naked skin.

I have had the pleasure of serving her for over five years now, and she is just as beautiful now as she was the first day I found myself on my knees before her. We were both new to the community when we first met at a play party. Mistress was in attendance with her trainer; it was her first appearance as a Domme. She was just finishing up her training and was there with her Trainer Leah, who was friends with my first Mistress, Tanya. Miss Tanya and I had only been together three months, and the partnership was not one either of us really wanted. I had kept my relationship with Miss Tanya a non-sexual one. For some reason, I had just not been comfortable with having sex with my her. This was a very sore spot for Miss Tanya, and she tried at every turn to get me to change my checklist to include intercourse.

The second I laid my eyes on Mistress, I knew she was who I really wanted to serve. That night as we talked about the scene we had performed at the party, I told her about my attraction to Mistress. Miss Tanya was very understanding and made a 'play date' with Trainer Leah and Mistress. We had a wonderful scene, which left us both very satisfied but still aching for more. I had been sent out of the room so the ladies could talk, without me overhearing them, about the possibility of Miss Tanya giving my servitude over to Mistress. I was very thankful that Mistress wanted me as much as I wanted her. Two weeks later, I was officially collared as Mistresses property.

I was brought out of my inner thoughts when I realized Mistress was walking me up the stairs and into the bedroom. She stopped in front of the large four poster bed and I quickly dropped to my knees in front of her. She threaded her fingers through my hair and pulled me closer to her body.

"You are going to put that mouth of yours to good use. Show me how much you appreciate all that I do for you." Her hands tightened in my hair, gripping it almost painfully. Her long left leg lifted and she placed it on my shoulder giving me a glorious view of her swollen pussy. Mistress forcefully yanked my head forward so that my nose brushed where my mouth wanted to be most.

That was all the encouragement I needed as I ducked my head fully under her skirt. I pulled away slightly and place wet open mouthed kisses to the inside of each of her thighs as I worked her a little bit.

"You will not tease me, my naughty little toy, or you will get no release tonight." Mistress growled at me. Her hand left hand freed itself from my hair and grazed down my chest where she roughly tweaked my nipple. Her voice was husky and lust filled, and I knew that she was serious. There have been many times over the years that I did not please her in some way, and I had found myself in a chastity device with no release to be found. If that was what would please Mistress, then I would obediently obey. But it had been so long since we have played that the thought of not being allowed to cum filled me with dread, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do to be able to deserve that reward. My orgasms belonged to her and I had no control over when they would happen.

Finding her pussy completely bare was one of the most arousing sights I have ever seen. I could smell the heavenly scent of her arousal. It is a amazing mixture of sweet and musky, and I wished that I could feast off her pussy all day. There was no way I could stifle the moan that escaped when I touched my tongue to the outer lips of her pussy. For a second I was worried that I had messed up again and that she would feel the need to chastise me once again, but to my relief, she let out a moan of her own.

Mistresses pussy was slick with her juices as I placed the flat of my tongue along her swollen pussy. After making a couple of passes this way, I took my tongue away from her slightly. I started at the top and gently sucked her swollen clit into my mouth. Using my tongue, I made my way down her slit until I teased her entrance with my tongue.

"You are being naughty again my toy. I would hate to have to cancel all the lovely plans I have for my cock because you are unable to follow my orders."

Thrusting my tongue deep into her, I was satisfied when I heard a long loud moan escape Mistress' lips. I worked hard thrusting in and out of her warm heat. After some time, I felt her juices start to increase and I drank them greedily. I knew Mistress was getting close and I wanted to make sure she really enjoyed what it was that I was doing for her. So I removed my tongue and once again sucked her clit into my greedy mouth.

Working Mistress' clit slightly with my teeth, I could feel her whole body start to shake. I raised my hands and grabbed her hips tightly while I roughly licked her whole sex, making sure she was getting just the right amount of pressure to drive her crazy. When I felt her start to convulse, I knew it was time to push her over the edge. I thrust my tongue inside her once again, and that was all it took for her walls to clench down on my tongue. Moving my tongue around inside her, I helped her ride out her orgasm.

Mistress' legs were no longer able to support her, so I gently lowered her onto the bed behind her. While she lay there catching her breath, I continued to place open mouth kisses all over her sex. After a minute, Mistress grabbed my hair and gently pulled, indicating she wanted me to rise up. She guided me so that I was laying with my weight pressing down on her soft body. She kissed me with so much passion, I thought I could cum from the kiss alone.

"That was wonderful! I think you have earned a reward. Stand and undress me."

Not wanting to give her any reason to change her mind, I jumped up from the bed and took the hand Mistress was holding out to me. I pulled her to her feet and began unhooking the tiny hooks holding her corset in place. Once that was taken care of, I removed her skirt and see through blouse, leaving her gloriously naked.

"Up on the bed with you, lay facing up and spread wide." I immediately complied, knowing whatever she had planned was going to be just what I needed.

I winced slightly when my punished ass met the bed, but the cool red satin sheets felt nice after a moment. I felt Mistress wrap her hand around my ankle before I felt the cold leather restraint being locked into place. She secured my other leg before settling herself between my spread legs.

"Since you have been such a good little toy, I am going to allow you to vocalize this evening. I want to hear you when I give you pleasure."

She slinks up my body making sure every inch of herself brushes against my painfully hard erection. Mistress straddles my chest as she positions my hands into the restraints. I am now completely at her mercy, and I couldn't be more thrilled.

She makes her way back down my body, stopping when her breasts are dangling in front of my face. I have not tasted her breasts in what seems like forever.

"Please Mistress, may I taste your beautiful nipples? Please." I wasn't above begging. I wanted it that bad.

Instead of answering, Mistress lowered herself slightly so that her right nipple brushed my lips. I opened and peeked my tongue out before gently sucking her nipple into my mouth. Way before I was ready to let go, Mistress raised her nipple away from my mouth and switched to the other side. I could tell she was not getting any pleasure from this so I was grateful she had allowed me this small indulgence. When she removed her nipple and started to move lower on my body, I whimpered in protest.

"Behave or the cock ring goes on, and I will deny you an orgasm while I take mine." She moved herself lower still and I could now feel the heat of her pussy against my straining erection.

"Your toy begs your forgiveness. It is not up to him how he enjoys your decadent body. He was just enjoying it too much to remember his place. Please forgive me."

She smiles and grabs my erection in her hand, pumping it fast and hard. It is slightly painful as there is no lubricant on her hand, but the pleasure far outweighs the pain.

"Stay! Keep your eyes trained on the ceiling." Mistress giggles as she gets up off the bed. I wanted to say duh where am I going to go, but I resist because I really want to deserve a release. I hear her rumble around the locked trunk she keeps in the closet.

She comes back in no time at all and climbs back up on the bed. She lays at least four separate items on top of my thigh. I never falter in looking at the ceiling. If Mistress wanted me to know what it was, she would have showed it to me. Mistress leans over and engulfs my cock into her hot little mouth and sucks me deep into her throat. My breathing became labored and I have been turned on for so long that I fear I will disappoint Mistress by cumming in her mouth.

I should have known Mistress would never allow me to embarrass myself like that. Just as quickly as she started, she stopped. The cool wetness of a lubricant was placed over my balls and cock before I felt the gel-like ring slide over my balls. I knew what Mistress was doing and I growled in pleasure. Then she slipped the connecting sleeve over my cock. It was small and thin and would not affect either of our pleasure.

I heard the snap of a surgical glove and whimpered in response. I felt her small finger gently press against my rosebud entrance. She gently placed her finger inside, going slowly and allowing me to get used to the idea and relax my body. Once her finger was fully inside, she held it there before moving it around inside it. Mistress continued to stretch me as she coated my anus with a warming lubricant. She played with me for awhile adding, another finger and then another, Once she was sure I was properly coated, she removed her finger only to replace it with the small titanium vibrating anal balls.

"You like that don't you? You like being so open and helpless to me while I play with your small ass. I am going to love playing with my ass while I ride my cock." Mistress' words were just what I needed to fully relax. I was hers to do with as she saw fit. She turned the anal beads on and I could feel the vibrations against my prostate.

Mistress straddled me backward and lowered herself onto my aching cock, popping the first bead once she was completely settled on my cock. She stilled, allowing both of us time to adjust. It wasn't long before she placed her hands on my thighs and started a steady rhythm.

With each downward thrust, she ground herself onto me, then I felt the pulsing of the vibrator turn to a low setting around my cock. The vibration was coming from under my balls and on top of my cock, and I knew it was hitting her clit each time she ground down.

We continued this way for some time before she shifted positions slightly. Now Mistress' chest was brushing the tops of my thighs and now my cock was going even deeper inside her. My balls were tightening and I could feel my orgasm stating to surface.

"Mistress, may you humble toy please have permission to cum?" I knew it was a long shot, but I had to try.

The stinging pain as she slapped my balls shocked me and I jerked upwards. "You will not cum until I give you permission." With that, she pulled a bead out of my ass and raised the speed on the vibrators. Mistress sped up and I could feel her strokes were getting more erratic. This tempo continued for a few minutes, while I went over the causes of a staph infection in my head to distract myself from the need to cum.

I started begging again when she popped another bead. "Please Mistress, Please allow me to cum."

"Not yet!" I could hear in her voice she was getting close as well. I continued to go over my medical training so I would not think about how good she felt around me.

Mistress started to clench around me and I could feel her body stiffen around me. She pulled the last two beads swiftly from my ass as she screamed her permission for me to cum. I came harder then I have ever remembered cumming before. Mistress rested heavily against my legs and in that moment I wished my hands were free so I could hold her while she came down.

Minutes later, both our breathing had returned to normal and I felt Mistress push herself up using my legs for support. She rose up and my softened cock slipped out of her pussy, causing both of us to moan at the loss of warmth.

Mistress went to the bottom of the bed and released first my left and then my right leg from the restraints, massaging my legs with the balm as she went. It wasn't long before she climbed up my body and released my hands, paying equal attention to my arms and shoulders.

"Turn over so that I can put some more balm on your ass." I followed her direction and slipped myself over. Her hands were so gentle as she caressed my ass massaging the calming balm into my tender flesh. When she was finished, she tapped my ass lightly. "Let's go toy. You are going to service me in the shower before I go to bed. "

I happily got up and stood behind her, but she shook her head at me and pointed to the ground. I immediately dropped to my knees and kissed the top of her feet in apology before following her into the bathroom on all fours. Once in the bathroom, Mistress indicated I was allowed to stand in order to service her properly. I turned the water to the temperature I knew she preferred before turning to her and gently releasing her long mahogany locks from the braid.

I left Mistress alone so she could have a private human moment, while I hurried back into the bedroom to straighten and turn down Mistress' bed. Once she gave me the all clear, I checked the water, opened the shower door wide, and waited for Mistress to enter before getting in behind her. This was one of my favorite things to do for her. I put a generous amount of her body wash into my hands and worshiped her body while cleaning the sweat and fluids away with my hands. Knowing that she must be very tired, I made quick work of washing her long hair and then conditioning it.

I quickly washed myself while Mistress stayed under the warm spray. Once I was done, I rinsed myself off and hopped out of the shower, holding out a large heated towel to my Mistress. Once she was completely dry, I wrapped another towel around her hair and dried myself. We stood together at the double sinks and brushed our teeth. She then left me alone in the bathroom to take care of my own human needs.

I found Mistress sitting at the vanity brushing her long hair. "Mistress, if it would please you, your toy would like the privilege of brushing and blow drying your hair."

Without any words, Mistress handed me the brush, and I didn't hesitate to take it from her. Because her hair was so long, it took me ten minutes to completely brush and dry her hair. When we were done, I saw Mistress was dead on her feet and in need of her bed.

"Take me to my bed now." I gratefully picked her up and carried her over to her bed. I removed the towel from her body and watched as she slipped under the cool sheets. My hopes of being invited into her bed were dismissed when she pointed to the floor. "You know where your bedding is."

By the time I had made my pallet on the floor next to the bed, Mistress was sound asleep. I watched her for a minute before my own eyes started to droop. Laying down, I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I awoke the next morning to the bright sunlight shining into my face. I was disoriented and sat up quickly. The events of last night came back to me and I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my face. Looking up, I noticed Mistress was still sleeping soundly. Then it dawned on me. It was too bright in the room. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was already 10:40. Mistress had said I was hers for 18 hours, meaning she would be removing my collar in only 20 minutes.

Knowing we would not have time for any play this morning, I quietly got up folding my bed up and putting everything away. After a quick stop in the bathroom, I made my way down to the kitchen where I made a simple ham and cheese omelet with a side of fruit salad. Placing everything on a tray, I grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator and carried the meal up to Mistress to surprise her.

I set the tray down on the bedside table before dropping to my knees alongside the bed. "Mistress, I am sorry to wake you but it is already 10:55."

She popped upright, and if it wasn't for the horrified look on her face, I would have laughed. "Shit! I had something special planned for you this morning my toy, but it seems we slept through the fun."

She placed a chaste kiss to my lips before swinging her legs off the bed so they were positioned on either side of my body. "Lean forward. It is time for me to remove your collar."

It was with great regret that I leaned forward and bowed my head. She unlocked my collar and pulled it from around my neck. When my collar is first removed, there was always an adjustment period to get myself out of my sub mindset.

"I made you breakfast. Why don't you relax and eat this morning. I am just going to take off. Don't worry about anything. I will take care of everything."

"That was very thoughtful of you; I think I will do just that." I leaned over and kissed Mistress one last time before exiting the room. Once downstairs, I made sure everything was neat and tidy before I grabbed my scrubs from the day before and put them on. I grabbed my keys and was out the door.

I was on auto pilot as I drove the 15 minute drive to my parents house. I had such a wonderful time last night and I wondered how long it would be before Mistress commands my servitude again. Parking my car in front of the large white house, I am excited to get inside.

Not even bothering to knock, I let myself in. "Hello, is anyone home?"

Seconds later, I hear the sound of small feet running down the hall heading right my way. Seconds later a small body slams into my legs, and small arms encase me in a tight hug. Reaching down, I lift my daughter into my arms and give her a loud wet kiss on her small lips that are so much like her mother's.

"Well Hello to you too Sarah Elizabeth. I love you baby girl. Did you have fun with Nana and PopPop last night?" Sarah nods her head, causing her bronze ringlet curls to bounce and I chuckle at her cuteness.

"Daddy missed you so much sweetheart. Did you miss Daddy?" She shook her head no and then laughed when I pouted at her. This was our own private joke. Every time I returned home from work, I asked her the same question and every day I got the same answer.

Just then I heard my son's quiet whimpers coming towards me. I looked up to see my slight rumpled father coming toward me. "You know, this kid of yours was just fine until he heard your voice, then he starts looking around and doing this fake little cry. Where's Bella?"

I had to laugh because Bella said the same thing when I got home from work. "Give me the little guy, he just missed his Daddy. Bella is hopefully resting."

I shifted Sarah to my left hip so I could take Logan into my arms. Sure enough, the second he was in my arms the whimpers stopped and he started cooing. My dad just mumbled under his breath before walking back into the kitchen. I followed behind carrying two of the most important people in the world to me.

My mom is sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee, and she too looks a little worse for wear. Walking over, I deposit Sarah on the seat next to her and kiss the top of her head before doing the same to my mom.

"So how did it go last night?" I really hoped that it went well. Sarah being in the terrible twos, she could be a real handful at times. Then there was little Logan. Only 3 months old, this was the first time he had ever been away from Bella for more than a couple of hours. I was really hoping this hadn't turned my parents off to watching the kids for me again sometime in the future.

"Oh everything went pretty good. Sarah had a few melt downs, but nothing I couldn't handle. Now Logan on the other hand is as stubborn as his mother. He refused to take the bottle; he cried for over an hour before he finally gave in. But other than that, he was a perfect angel." She said with slight eye roll and I had to laugh at that.

"Well I can't thank you enough for watching them; I really needed that."

Mom gave me a knowing smile. "Anytime! I remember what it was like being young and having two small children in the house. Now I hate to kick you out, but your father and I have to be at the airport in 2 hours and I still need to get ready. I really enjoyed having them and will be more than happy to do it again."

I was so grateful for the answer to my unspoken question.

It took a little bit of time to get all the kids things together and into the car, but I managed. Once we were on the road, I looked into the rear view mirror and saw both kids were fast asleep. I smiled knowing it wouldn't last, and the second I stopped the car, they would both be raring to go.

Just as I predicted, as soon as I opened the rear passenger door, Sarah was all hyper and wanting to see her Mama. I unbuckled her from her car seat and put her on my hip while I shut the door to go get her brother. After unhooking his car seat, I made my way up the steps. As I was fumbling to get the key in the lock, Sarah started demanding I let her down. Not wanting to have to chase her around the yard, I shifted her so I had a tighter hold. This was a major mistake, for now her small foot was in perfect alignment so her next kick hit me square on the ass.

Just as this happened, the door swung open just as a very colorful curse escaped my lips. Sarah stopped her struggles at the sight of her mother and lunged towards her. After a quick cuddle, Bella placed Sarah on her feet and she went ripping into the house in search of her toys. Then Bella peeked into Logan's carrier and gently grazed his cheek with fingertips.

Bella shot me a dirty look before looking over her shoulder to make sure that Sarah was truly out of ear shot. "What have I told you about using that kind of language Edward Anthony? Then not only do you break one of your rules, but you do it in front of our very impressible two year old. Get in here. We will be dealing this tonight after the children are in bed."

I lowered my head in shame and picked up Logan. As I passed my angry wife, she grabbed my free arm and I felt a sharp slap to my already sore backside. As much as I was not looking forward to getting punished again so soon, it was nice to know that I had my Mistress back.


End file.
